a world of our own
by Sinn 01
Summary: three teenagers were watching a downloaded show when they were sent through a time rift and in to inuyasha mirokus and sesshoumaru's badys


A WORLD OF OUR OWN  
  
It was about midnight one dark and foggy night this night is a night three 15 year old kids will never forget they were in sins house getting ready to watch there favorite downloaded show INUYASHA. When something strange happened.  
  
"yo sin you got the computer set up yet" JD yelled from down stairs 'ya come on" SIN yelled from her room the boys got to sins room with some popcorn soda and some candy and sat in the other two chairs and put on there head phones. "let the TV commence" everyone yelled at once as sin turned it on but just as that happened a bolt of lightning stuck the power cord and sent a abnormal quantities of electricity trough to sins computer and into their head phones. Suddenly all three boys were getting zapped by about 10,000 volts of electricity. They screamed in pain as they blacked out.  
  
Some time in the near future  
  
JC awoke in a small shack filled with straw. He slowly stood up and shook off the after effects of the electric charge, not realizing that he shouldn't be here. He walked outside and to his surprise saw a little furry thing sitting on a well.  
  
How did I get here?.One minute I was sitting in Sin's room and the next I was here. Hey who is that little chipmunk.  
  
He walked over to the little thing and tapped him on the shoulder. It turned and said "how are you Inuyasha? Did you have a good sleep?" As soon as the boy turned around he recognized him.  
  
Hey That's Shippo!!!  
  
"Wait a sec are you telling me that I'm." He said with anxiety. "I'm INUYASHA" He leapt up and smashed a tree in half with his new found Hanyou strength. He was completely overjoyed with his new special abilities.  
  
"inuyasha are you feeling ok" kagome sead as she walked out of the woods with a hand full of food.  
  
"feh" I wonder if I did that right he thought as kagome came over and put her hand on his head.  
  
"well you have no tempature " kagome sead as she started to make dinner  
  
"I wonder when sango and Miroku are going to be back" Shippou sead as he started to play with a butterfly.  
  
"and I hope Miroku will be in one piece maybe bruised badly but in one piece' kagome snicker as she sead that.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
JD awoke to find himself in a small house with one bed a small table and a slid door hmmmm...well this is ..odd where am I he thought as he looked at what he was wearing but before he could comprehend that, there came a knock at the door.  
  
"Miroku are you going to get up today or should we wait till tomorrow" a young woman's voice came through the door. So to see who it was he got up and walked over to the door and just as he was about to open it the door flung open to revel a very mad.....Sango what the hell, where am I why the hell is Sango here he thought as Sango started to yell  
  
" all the girls in the village sead that you the "palm reader" sead they all were going to bear your child" she sounded very mad but then she smacked him in the face he had a slapmark and his hand was twitching  
  
"what was that for? God women they are so annoying" jd sead with a don't- bother-me-im-pissed look on his face or the best he can do in Miroku's body.  
  
"what did you say Miroku " she asked curiously he was not acting like himself. "what did I say I sead women are so annoying im never getting married" he sead like she was bugging him. Wait Im Miroku ........cool  
Meanwhile  
  
Sin awoke to a quite place she was soooooo board .when she opened her eyes she was...about 50 feet in the air on the top of a rock. She didn't mind heights but this freaked her out so she went tumbling down the side of the rock and landed on her ass when she hit the bottom. She heard some people she didn't now how but she did. She could not see them because she was still screaming and had her eyes shut tightly. "m'lord m'lord whats hap-" he stopped when he saw his lord sitting on the ground rubbing his ass and screaming at the top of his lungs (a/n which is really loud might I add) with his eyes shut tight. "sesshoumaru-sama are you ok" a young girl asked  
  
sin opened her eyes to see Jaken and rin where the hell am I, why are they he-...... Wait if there here and calling me lord and sama that means ...wait I know this ... ...still thinking.......... oh ya now I get it im sesshoumaru.  
  
She instantly jumped to her feet and did a victory dance and chanting "im sesshoumaru, im sesshoumaru " over and over till she felt something attached to her leg. She looked down and saw rin,  
  
"what is it rin" she tried to do her best impression of sessoumaru witch was not that good because she could not stop smiling "m,lord what were you just doi-" he couldn't finish because sesshoumaru just started to do his dance on jankens head.  
  
"im sesshoumaru im sesshoumaru... Oh.. hehe hi. Jaken." sin always wanted to do that for so long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
"inuyasha I feel a shard in the western lands should we get it or NOT" kagome put extra effaces on NOT so he would get the clue but of coerce of Inu-Yasha over equisetic thick head he responded with a.. "lets go get that shard " he sead as he started to march down the path to meat sango and miroku. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had just gotten to the village when they saw a very scared looking Miroku being chased by a red and angry Sango with her hirikuetso  
  
"MIROKU! I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!!" "You were asking for it! You know you were!" "C'mere and DIE!" "Sango, calm down!" "Let me go! He's gonna pay for that!!" "Why can't you just grab her hand like a normal guy...?" "Yeah, instead of her chest....Even Inu-Yasha doesn't sink that low." "What did you say!?" two town women was attempting to hold back Sango, who was raging mad and struggling wildly in ther grasp. Miroku was hiding behind Inu-Yasha with a few red slap marks on his face. Inu-Yasha had his arm's crossed and was sweat dropping at the cowering Miroku. Shippo sat at kagome's feet, also sweat dropping. Kirara sat next to him, watching the seen broadly  
  
"You'll never get a girlfriend that way," he said with a roll of his golden eyes. Everyone turned to him and blinked. Sango used this chance to break free of the women's grasp and lunge at Miroku. She knocked over Inu-Yasha and began to strangle the poor monk. The two towns women gasped and rushed over, attempting to pull them apart as everyone sweatdropped. "Stop it!" everyone cried. "Not until he hurts!" Sango shouted. "Ack! S-Sorry! I'm sorry!" Miroku coughed. Sango instantly stopped shaking him and dropped him, blinking in surprise. everyone sighed and backed off, wiping their forehand "You're...sorry?" she asked in confusion. Miroku rubbed his neck and glanced up at her. "Yes," he assured her. "Very," "Oh," Sango said and blushed. "S-Sorry..." I cant believe she believes me... sucker a few moments later Miroku was running from a still pissed Sango for the same reason as before "And you two say Inu-Yasha and I fight like a married couple!" Kagome giggled. "At least I don't strangle him!" "Instead, you sit me." Inu-Yasha grumbled, brushing himself off. that was quit good if I do say so my self "Hello to you too!" Kagome said and made a face at him. They had just entered the western lands and were on there way to the shard. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~ Meanwhile ''oh pretty rock" sesshoumaru sead with a a shard of the Shikon no tama and with a surprised Jaken and rin behind him. "sesshoumaru-sama are you ok" Jaken asked worried about his lord. He sniffed the air for some odd reason. And bolted up and yelled "INUYASHA IS HERE" and went running through the forest. On his way sin tought well since im sesshoumaru and he is inuyasha im supposed to get in a fight and try to take his sword. Ok that's easy enough she thought as he went bounding throught the forest ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~* "Miroku can I talk to you for a minute" inuyasha sead as he and Miroku stopped and let the group pass "Miroku I didn't want to freak anyone out but im not who you think I am" inuyasha sead in a serious tow "then who are you" Miroku inquired "well im" he took in a ragged breath and sead it fast"im this kid JC that was with his two friends SIN and JD we were hit by lightning and got zapped into this world" he was out off breath when he finish he then looked at shocked Miroku"are you going to be ok" inuyasha aked worried that he startled his friend "JC its you!, its me JD" JD sead in a low voice that he barley heard himself. " where is sin do you know were she is by any chance" jc asked trying not to look to worried "no I think we should go find her, lets go" they sead together and ran to the group telling them to get on Kirara. They all gather in a large field that was in the middle of the forest great ,sesshoumaru I don't have time to deal with him now well I guess I have to fight JC sead as he sensed sesshoumaru closing in fast in the blink of an eye sesshoumaru was in front of them looking down as he looked up he had a evil smirk on his face "well look who I just happen to have run into" she sead with a smirk now all i have to do was have a strait face ok i can deal 


End file.
